Hey Jude
by HaruhiFujioka101
Summary: After Jude finds out his parents are divorcing, he goes on a school trip with the gang. They agree to help get him forget about it. But on the first day of the trip Jen can't go and Jude seems even more depressed. Jude then takes a test and finds out why.
1. Chapter 1 Realization

Chapter 1

Realization

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own 6teen or their characters (I totally wish I did though) and I don't own **_**Bring Em Out **_**either.**

Hello everyone! This is my very first fanfic and I am so excited to let others read it.

Jude and Jen are one of my favorite couples so I had to write this for them. I don't know if they'll hook up at the end of this but this story will be more about fluff.

So now I proudly present to you my first fanfic! :D

* * *

"This trip is going to be awesome!" Jonesy exclaimed as the bus left the school grounds and made its way to the highway.

The whole class was psyched about the 5 day and night school field trip. Their group dominated front of the bus while the rest of their class sat towards the back blasting a lot of popular music. They were just about alone except for the bus driver and their teacher, Mr. Summers, who was fast asleep in the front seat.

"Camping at Jones Peninsula sounds like a lot of fun." Wyatt agreed.

"Yeah, I know. I bet I'll be able to find some cute guy at the beach…" Caitlin sighed as she thought of the guys she might see. "I'll help you find one too if you want, Nikki."

"No thanks. The only thing _I_ know is that there's a certain ride at Five Flags with my name on it." Nikki added as everyone smiled in agreement.

"The Iron Eagle!" They all chimed together.

Jonesy, Wyatt, and Caitlin suddenly started singing as one of their favorite songs, _Bring Em Out_, started playing on the radio. Nikki didn't really like that song so she slumped in her seat and turned to Jude sitting next to her. He was staring at the seat in front of him, ignoring everything being said. He has been very depressed ever since a few days ago when his parents said they were getting a divorce. But today he seemed sadder, if that was possible. She wondered if she should ask or not and decided to. "Hey Jude, why do you look so blue?"

Jude gasped a bit as he was brought back to reality by his name. He looked to her puzzled as he contemplated what she had said. "I dunno what you mean, bra. My skin looks more pink than blue." He answered as he raised his hand and examined it.

"You know what I mean. You seem sadder than usual today. What happened?"

Jude lifted his head and looked to the ceiling in thought as he answered. "Well, I guess it's just not going to be as fun with Jen at her soccer game."

Nikki was surprised by his answer but nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I guess so. But she'll be back before we know it."

Caitlin, who overheard their conversation, got up and sat across the aisle from Jude. She looked at Jude directly in the eyes and asked, "Jude, do you like Jen?"

"Well she _is_ my friend."

"No no, do you like her as more than a friend?"

"I dunno. She's, like, my best friend and all."

"Caitlin, what are you planning?" Nikki questioned but Caitlin sighed and ignored her.

She searched in her bag for a while before pulling out another one of her magazines. She turned it to a tabbed page, handed it over to Jude and pointed at the heading of the page. "Here try out this quiz and think about Jen as you do it."

"Okay, bra."

Nikki shot Caitlin a glance. "You still believe those crappy quizzes? Do you really think that is necessary?"

"This particular quiz is _very_ necessary. When I first took it while I was going out with Christo, it told me that I really wasn't into him as much as I thought. And it was totally right!"

"What I'm saying is I don't think a love quiz is what Jude needs." They argued a few minutes more before Jude interrupted them.

"Hey dudettes, I'm finished so what do I do now?"

"Yay! Let's see how you did!" Caitlin cried as she grabbed the magazine from Jude's hands.

Nikki sighed and slumped back into her seat. "Here we go."

Caitlin added up his scores and her face lit up as she finished. "Oh my gosh, Jude! It says 'How can you be so clueless? You're in love!' That's amazing!"

Nikki was as surprised as Jude and took the magazine from her hands. "Let me see that."

She quickly scanned the page as Jude's mouth stayed dropped. Caitlin and Nikki bickered about whether the quiz was believable or not. But at that time Jude had many things pop up in his mind.

_Is it true?_

_Is it really true?_

_Or is CaitlIn lying?_

_Is it really that big of a deal?_

_Okay, maybe it is._

_I want some tacos._

_When did this happen?_

_Why is Nikki so shocked?_

But most of all, the one thought that reoccurred in his mind for those few minutes were:

_I love Jen?

* * *

_

Hurray! It's finished! I hope you all liked it because I sure had fun writing it! :3

Please send me a review whether you like it or not. I would love to hear everything and I might just write faster too. ^_^

Thanks everyone! ;p

REVIEWS PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2 Anxious

Chapter 2

Anxious

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own 6teen or their characters. I also do not own the song Recessional or the movie Eternal Sunshine from the Spotless Mind. (But I do own Johnny Smith. Way to be anonymous Johnny! laugh.)  
**

Yay! It's the second chapter! ^_^

Thank you so much for all of your reviews! I'm happy that my first is at least good and readable. Right now I just wanted to reply to a review I had.

Artsygirl613 - Yup, thanks for noticing. I named this series Hey Jude because I wanted the story to follow the song, sort of. It is one of my favorite Beatles songs so I'm happy I get to write about it.

Okay then, lets get on with the story...

* * *

"Jen! Hurry on down or you'll miss the bus!" Jen's mother called up the stairs.

Jen was a slump in her bed and looked to be dead, but her moan confirmed she wasn't. She turned her head and glanced at her alarm clock. Her eyes widened as she sat up in surprise. She grabbed the clock and brought it to her face as she read the flashing numbers.

7:38

7:38

7:38

7:39

"Gaaaaaaaaahh!!" She screamed as she crashed to the floor. "I'm going to be late!!"

She quickly got dressed, brushed her teeth, and grabbed her soccer bag. When she raced it downstairs, she took a piece of toast that just popped out of the toaster and stuffed it in her mouth. "Ssshorri. I Gchatta gcho! (Sorry, I got to go!)" She cried as she hurried out the door.

Mrs. Garcia sighed in disbelief as Diego and Robbie snickered at their stepsister.

_I can't believe it! _

_I have never been close to being late! _

_Maybe I shouldn't have done all of my homework yesterday night. _

_I could have left at least a little bit to do after the trip._

Jen didn't want to worry about her spring break homework after getting back from the trip so she did it all in one night after she got it. But that wasn't the real reason she couldn't sleep last not. Her mind has been distracted ever since a couple of weeks ago with many feelings of anxiousness. Anytime her mind was free, Jude would just pop in and say one of his catchphrases. Her face began to turn pink again as she tried to forget about it. She could not put her finger on why this was happening and it was driving her crazy. She gave up trying to figure it out and concentrated on getting to the school on time. Maybe Rita would know why?

"Jen, you're finally here!" Rita exclaimed. "I never thought I would ever see the day that Jennifer Masterson wouldn't come as early as usual."

"Umm, yeah, me neither." Jen quickly remarked as she plopped her bag in the aisle and sat down trying to catch her breath.

She had started to hang out with Rita who surprisingly was a good soccer player. She didn't want to join our group though because she still had a great grudge against Jonesy for breaking the bad news about Jude not returning her feelings. At least she wasn't going after him anymore. Although she has a little bit of a rough patch, she is actually very nice once you got to know her.

"Hey, you look wiped out. Did you not get any sleep last night or something? Or was some guy keeping you up?" Rita asked.

"Uhhh, no..." Jen's face changed from pink to red as Jude popped up in her mind again and she averted her eyes away from Rita's.

Rita gasped at the new realization that Jen would like a guy. "You do?! Who is it? Who is it? Who is it?"

"No, it's not like that! It's just one of my friends. He's just-"

"Jen, if you are not getting any sleep because you are thinking about a guy then face it, you like him."

"No! That's not true!" But Jen couldn't help but look to the floor. "He's just having a hard time right now with his parents being divorced so I'm just worried about him."

Rita could tell that she liked him but she could also see that it wasn't the right time for her to admit it. "Well, whatever you say. Hey guess what! Johnny said he would go out with me!" She cried.

Jen rolled her eyes and turned around to see Johnny Smith gazing at Rita with a smile on his face. He was a cute guy that played right mid on the boys soccer team (Note: I guess the guys teams rides the same bus as the girls team). She saw him wave and found that Rita was waving back. She elbowed Rita and whisperer to her "Why don't you go sit with him then?"

Rita seemed at her a bit surprised as she answered. "Are you okay with that? I always sit next to you..."

"It's fine, I need to catch up on my sleep anyway." Jen replied sluggishly.

"Thanks Jen!" Rita exclaimed as she hugged her quickly and skittered over to Johnny's seat.

Jen smiled and leaned back into the window to get some sleep. But Jen's anxiousness kept her awake. Jude popped up into her mind again and said his usual catchphrase again. She knew she wouldn't get any shut eye if she continued to think of it so she got out her iPod and listened to something that would calm her down. A beautiful, woman's voice sang softly in her ear with only the piano to accompany her.

**'_It's so beautiful here,' she says_**

**_'__This moment now and this moment, now.'_**

**_And I thought I would ever find her here:_**

**_But she's looking at me, straight to center,_**

**_No room at all for any other thought._**

**_And I know I don't want this, oh, I swear I don't want this._**

**_There's a reason not to want this but I forgot._**

This song always reminded her of the movie _Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind_ even if that wasn't the meaning of the song the artist had intentioned. So as she listened, scenes from the movie seemed to be projected from behind her eyelids as she finally drifted asleep.

* * *

I'm sorry if it wasn't as interesting as the first chapter.

Do you guys remember Rita? When I first saw her on the show she immediately became my second favorite character (of course my first being Jude).

I chose the song Recessional to play on her iPod because... well because I was listening to it at the time and it's my favorite song by Vienna Teng. :3

Also, if you have never seen the movie _Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind_ then I really recommend it. It's a great movie with the loved actor, Jim Carrey. When I hear this song, I always think of that movie no matter what. I don't know why but it fits that movie perfectly in my mind.

Anyway, REVIEWS PLEASE!!!


	3. Chapter 3 Contemplation

Chapter 3

Contemplation

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own 6teen or their characters. Neither do I own the song Heart of Life.**

Hurray! My third update

Thank you all for reading this far and for the reviews I have received. Every time I get a review, I feel like I am all ready to write again. ^_^

So then, on with the story!

* * *

"Hey! Stop it! Don't do that Jonesy!"

"Heh heh, make me!"

Jonesy and Caitlin were in the middle of a water fight at the beach. Jonesy decided to go the extra mile and grabbed a bucket from the shore. He then scooped water into it and threw it at Caitlin. "Kyaaaaahh!!" Caitlin screamed as she tried to use her arms as a useless shield.

Jonesy laughed as he held his stomach with one and pointed at Caitlin with the other. "I can't believe you Jonesy!" Caitlin yelled as Jonesy continued to laugh his head off.

She took the chance to snatched the bucket from his hands and showed him how it felt to be soaked. His face was caught between confusion and surprise as his laughter halted immediately. Caitlin couldn't hold back her laughter seeing Jonesy's helpless face. Wyatt and Nikki also joined in as they observed the scene from the shore.

Nikki threw her head back and sighed but was saddened by what she saw when her eyes opened. She turned to lie on her stomach as she looked to Jude who was alone in the parking lot riding his skateboard. He seemed like he was contemplating something important as he rode back and forth, back and forth. Wyatt followed her gaze and caught on what she was thinking.

"Don't worry about him too much, Nikki. It's obvious that he's thinking about his parents so he needs some time alone. It takes a while to accept, you know."

Nikki nodded but she wasn't sure. He turned pale on the bus when Caitlin told him that he liked Jen. She would never be able to understand what he was going through.

Jude was lost in thought about Jen. Ever since his parents announced they were getting divorced, everything in life seemed to be harder than ever. He was happy to know that he liked Jen. He had always had a strange feeling when he was around her but he could never figure out what it was. But what if she didn't like him? If he told her he liked her and she just wanted to stay friends it would always be awkward between them and it might ruin the relationship they have now. He forgot what he was doing as he shifted his weight on his skateboard and fell over on the ground.

"Oww." He grunted and he sat up.

He looked to his hands and knees which just had a few scrapes and were a bit bloody. He was used to it already. He picked out a few rocks in his cuts and got up brushing his pants off. He sighed as he got on his board and started skating again.

_Maybe I shouldn't think about that right now.  
_

_Just because I figured out my feelings for her, it doesn't mean that I should tell her right away._

So he continued to think it through as he skated away on the parking lot.

_She'll be back tomorrow._

_It won't take too long to see her again._

* * *

"It was such a beautiful day this afternoon, why did it have to start raining!?" A girl cried out.

Apparently a storm had appeared towards the end of the day. Gusts of wind and rain slapped the teenager's faces as they raced indoors. Jude's head hung low as he trudged through the mud. He was wrong again. When he made it to the cabin, he found Wyatt was on his bunk reading and Jonesy stood by waiting for him to return.

"Dude, you're soaked! What took you so long?" Jonesy asked in his annoying tone.

Jude shrugged and headed off to his bed in defeat. Jonesy exchanged a glance with Wyatt as Jude changed and plopped onto his bunk. "Hey, is something wrong? You've been so quiet ever since the bus ride today." Wyatt asked concerned.

Jude lazily turned to him and sighed. "Sorry dudes, I just don't feel like talking right now. I need to get some shut eye."

They exchanged another glance to each other. "Whatever." Jonesy shrugged as Wyatt directed his attention back to his book and turned another page.

Jude put his hands behind his head as he thought a bit more about his parents. They had always been fine together and always made up after a fight they had together. He wondered why they didn't want to be together anymore, if he could have done something to stop it, and most of all, why it had to be his parents that would split apart.

But as he thought, some lyrics from a song came into his head. He knew the song and had a strange urge to listen to it so he grabbed his iPod and tuned it to that song.

**_I hate to see you cry_**

**_Lying there in that position_**

**_There's things you need to hear_**

**_So turn off your tears, and listen_**

**_Pain throws your heart to the ground_**

**_Love turns the whole thing around_**

**_No, it won't all go the way it should_**

**_But I know the heart of life is good_**

Jude chuckled a bit.

_This guy actually believes that love will cure all pain in life? _

_What a joke. _

But he couldn't help but listen to the lyrics anyway. If it was true about love and life then he should be happy right now, right? He sighed turned over in his bunk. He then fell asleep dreaming that tomorrow would be a beautiful sunny day and he'll be able to see the one he loves.

* * *

Yay! It's finished! Well, this chapter is at least...

Please give reviews whether you criticize or compliment my work. I will take all gladly.

See ya later! ^_^


End file.
